The Administrator (Slenderman)
|-|Slenderman= |-|Collective Realm= Character Synopsis The Administrator 'also known as '''Slenderman '''is the main antagonist of the various Slenderman ARGs known as EverymanHybrid, TribeTwelve, Angels Game and HisCollector/APCollection. Slenderman is known as the leader of The Collective and is responsible for the events that happen across all interactions. Slenderman is possibly even in assistance with HABIT both in the post and with the loop that is maintained Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Slenderman Mythos, TribeTwelve, EverymanHybrid, Angel's Game, Creepypasta Name: Slenderman, The Administrator, The Father Gender: Inapplicable (Slenderman has no defined gener) Age: Thousands upon thousands of years, likely even older Classification: Leader of The Collective, Supernatural Being, Great Old One (Implied) Special Abilities: Shapeshifting (Can transform into other beings, such as a giant spider, and manifest long tentacles), Radiation Manipulation (Emits Sigma Radiation, which induces violent sickness and intense, bloody coughing fits in any exposed to it, quickly resulting in death), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others to cause gradual insanity and outright control others completely, turning them into "proxies". The members of the Collective have been mentally dominated by Slenderman and lost their free will), Memory Manipulation(Erased the memories of Noah and the crew after appearing to him on a plane), Dream Manipulation (Can affect the dreams of those it stalks, but not in any really meaningful way), Pain Manipulation (Can greatly dull the sensation of pain), Spatial Manipulation (Likely at least partly responsible for the distorted, impossible spaces shown, such as a disappearing crawlspace leading to another location kilometers away, and a house that is bigger on the inside than the outside and is seemingly made up of the houses of all the EverymanHYBRID crew. Is the leader and creator of the Collective, who can manipulate space), Technological Manipulation (Its presence distorts audio and video recordings, caused a plane's electronics to distort and briefly go out of control), Teleportation (Can teleport itself and others), Time Manipulation (Should be partly responsible for the implied looping of iterations, and though there can likely be large gaps in time between iterations, they can also loop over the same timeframe again and again. In addition, time has passed unusually quickly in the videos before, going from day to night within minutes. Is the leader and creator of the Collective, who can manipulate time), Temporal BFR and Time Travel (The other members of the Collective are only its "branches", and they can freely travel through time and send others through it as well), likely Pocket Reality Manipulation, possibly Plot Manipulation (Vince is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and Slenderman; however, this is debatable, and even if their lives have been fabricated and controlled, it may be through more conventional means), Immortality (Types 1,4 & 9. Slenderman exists as an incorporeal entity that can take control of human bodies and make them his hosts, and other members of the Collective have been shown to stay alive even while sustaining fatal injuries such as slit wrists and cut throats. The Observers true essence lies within The Collective Realm), Teleportation, Body Control (Can generate tentacles from his body), Reality Warping, Life Manipulation and Creation (Created The Dweller and The Creature from nothing), Perception Manipulation (Can make people see the lives of their alternate reality counterparts), Portal Creatioand, Duplication (Able to have his image manifest as entities in other worlds), Non-Corporeal (The Collective exist as Non-Corporeal entities who manifest themselves through taking control over humans), Void Manipulation (Can create and manipulate Rifts, which are voids that connect countless realities together), Fusionism (Capable of preforming a "Dimensional Bleed". Which fuses and bleeds universes together), Causality Manipulation (The Collective & HABIT is heavily implied to have trapped the cast in a endless loop across many iterations, deciding the events and actions that happens each loop), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Capable of preforming a "Dimensional Bleed" which causes all universes to bleed and merge into one another. Can create Rifts, that can connect an seemingly endless number of realities together. Can crack all of Space and Time with it's tentacles and is stated to be able to cut entire universes apart, causing other realities to "fill in their gaps". Superior to The Observer , who has complete control over Space and Time) 'Speed: Immeasurable '''(Time was said to have no meaning to The Collective. The Collective are heavily suggested to be entities who exist beyond Time as evident by the fact they see time as an "Abstract Concept" that has no bearing on them and considering they claim humans are "prisioners bound in a cave and staring at a blank wall in which they can only perceive shadows" whilst The Collective are 'free" of "what casts those shadows") 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(The Administrator is noted as coming from "The 4th World". Which is heavily implied to be The 4th Dimension itself) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can connect countless universes together through Rifts. Can cause "Dimensional Bleeding", which causes all universes to merge and bleed into one another. Can crack all of Space and Time physically) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Completely unaffected by "Dimensional Bleeding", which effect countless realities. Beings such as HABIT are known as one of the only beings that are even remotely comparable to The Administrator; Cannot be harmed by conventional means as The Collective are higher ordered beings that exist without form) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Can merge, bleed and connect a countless number of realities together. Similarily to The Observer, Slenderman can effect all of Space and Time, in Administrator's case, being able to crack it with merely it's tentacles) '''Intelligence: Slenderman appears to be incredibly intelligent despite its silence and abnormal behavior, manipulating and guiding the EverymanHYBRID crew throughout much of their lives and toying with them. Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dimensional Bleeding:' An event that damages universes and dimensions and forces them to fill up the gaps, causing them to blend into each other and exchange chunks of their space-time. Eventually, interdimensional portals will be formed between the universes as they get connected to each other. *'Space-Time Powers:' Slenderman has similar Space-Time abilities to The Observer. Slenderman's use of Space and Time control seems to be in the form of creating rifts, cracking Space-Time altogether or even cutting entire Universes, causing others to fill their gaps Extra Info: TribeTwelve, EverymanHybrid, Angel's game and various other ARGs are confirmed to be part of the same canon based on both The Alternate Universe Hub and the fact they've had overarching Crossovers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Slenderman Mythos Category:TribeTwelve Category:EverymanHYBRID Category:Angels Game Category:Horror Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Leaders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Radiation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Technology Users Category:Time Benders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Pain Inducers Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Fusionism Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Traveler Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Psychics Category:Sadists Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tier 2